Loving You
by Han Mond Jae
Summary: Sasuke tak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan si pemuda pirang akan menjadi awal pertemuan manis untuk mereka. Second fict, AU, shounen ai, N.S/S.N. RnR, please? Don't like, don't read! Still prologue.


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Boys Love, shounen-ai, AU, typos. Don't like, don't read!  
**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda bermata oniks dengan rambut raven yang baru saja keluar dari _Konoha Airport_. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan melewati keramaian _Konoha Central City_. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya terlihat kagum dan terpesona akan ketampanannya.

Pemuda raven itu berhenti, ia membaca sebuah alamat yang tertera pada selembar kertas yang ia genggam. Mata oniksnya mencari-cari alamat tersebut, lalu kakinya mulai melangkah ketika menemukan alamat yang ia cari. Pemuda itu terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dan mewah bercat biru tua dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha'.

Ia memandang rumah yang tiga tahun ia tinggalkan demi melanjutkan kuliahnya di kota Oto. Pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu menghela napas sejenak dan menekan bel rumah tersebut. Tak berapa lama, keluarlah seorang pria berumur empat puluh tahunan yang memiliki warna mata dan warna rambut yang sama dengan sang pemuda raven.

"Sasuke?" Mata oniks pria itu sedikit melebar ketika melihat orang yang berada di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Hn, aku pulang, Ayah."

**Loving You ****© Han Mond Jae**

_**Prologue**_

Saat ini, seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dan seorang pria yang sudah dipastikan kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan dua cangkir teh yang ada di atas meja. Suasana kaku menyelimuti anak dan ayah itu. Mereka sama-sama diam dan tidak berminat untuk saling bicara sekedar untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya pria berparas tegas a.k.a ayah Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang Ayah lihat," jawab pemuda Sasuke datar, "di mana Aniki?"

"Dia masih di Uchiha corp,"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu jika kau akan pulang ke Konoha?"

"Apa itu harus?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Dan mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Kau tak berubah… sama saja dengan tiga tahun yang lalu," Fugaku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan si bungsu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk tehnya sampai tak tersisa, lalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

KLEK!

Sasuke membuka pintu sebuah kamar di lantai atas. Yang ia dapati adalah kamar yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Didominasi warna biru tua, sederhana, rapi dan nyaman.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah balkon kamar, memutar kenop pintu dan angin malam menerpa wajah porselen-nya. Rambut raven Sasuke melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir angin pagi yang sejuk. Hah… begitu damai bagi Uchiha bungsu ini.

Gubrak!

Terdengar suara cukup keras yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari dunianya. Mata oniksnya yang terpejam kini terbuka, memancarkan kilat kemarahan pada orang yang telah mengganggu suasana damainya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah meringis kesakitan karena baru saja terjatuh dari sebuah sepeda.

Sasuke mengamati pemuda itu mulai dari rambut pirang yang secerah matahari, mata berwarna biru safir bak samudra, kulit berwarna tan yang terlihat mempesona dan tiga garis halus yang terdapat di masing-masing pipinya yang membuatnya begitu... tampan.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu berkata, "Che! Baka."

Pemuda pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Oniks bertemu safir.

Mereka terus memandang satu sama lain. Kedua bola mata yang sangat berbeda menampakkan keindahannya masing-masing. Sasuke seakan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun. Mata biru safir yang membuat ia terjerat ke dalam keindahan mata itu.

Tapi, dengan cepat Sasuke tersadar dan melempar _death glare_-nya. Sementara si pemuda pirang sepertinya tidak mempan dengan hal itu. Ia malah tersenyum lebar, memberikan senyum termanis yang ia miliki untuk sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tak berapa lama sesudah senyuman diberikan pada Sasuke, pemuda pirang pun merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan dan menaiki kembali sepedanya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan sang pemuda raven yang merasa… kecewa.

"Kuso." desis Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menatap sang pemuda pirang yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, baru bertemu sudah berani membuatnya emosi, lucu sekali. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan balkon dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke bergumam, mata oniksnya menatap langit-langit kamar. Masih dengan hati bertanya-tanya, Sasuke perlahan memejamkan matanya hingga ia tertidur. Ia tak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan si pemuda pirang akan menjadi awal pertemuan manis untuk mereka.

**_To be Continue_

* * *

**

**Second fict from Han Mond. Untuk fict yang pertama pasti akan dilanjutkan tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat ini. Gomen, minna-san. *ditodong***

**.**

**Mind to RnR? ****:D**


End file.
